


“I literally gave you one thing to do and you couldn’t even do that.”“Shut up and help me before those become the last words I hear you say.”

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [10]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Rowan is struggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “I literally gave you one thing to do and you couldn’t even do that.”“Shut up and help me before those become the last words I hear you say.” For Rowaelin please 😊
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Kudos: 33





	“I literally gave you one thing to do and you couldn’t even do that.”“Shut up and help me before those become the last words I hear you say.”

Aelin had kept to her word. She had promised herself, Rowan, everyone. She promised them she would not go overboard with Elsie’s first birthday party.

Some lawn games a few flowers and she was done. Just a simple garden party.

Aelin had left one thing to Rowan.

The big present.

They had discussed for months what they would get Elspeth for her first birthday. Again they didn’t want to go over the top so they decided on one big present. Obviously Aelin had picked up a few small things here and there, but nothing compared to the main event.

Aelin ducked out the back door to see how her husband was faring with the project. She was greeted with a few choice swear words, luckily not directed at her.

There, in the middle of the yard, was Rowan trying to hold up three walls of a cubby house. Aelin wasn’t sure how that was actually physically possible.

“You right there, dearest?” Aelin asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

Rowan’s eyes snapped to hers and Aelin tried desperately not to laugh at the frustration and unadulterated fury simmering there.

Aelin let out a dramatic sigh. “Did you read the instructions?”

“I don’t need instructions,” Rowan mumbled.

“The party starts in 40 minutes,” Aelin commented looking at the nonexistent watch on her wrist. She didn’t get a reply, Rowan just tried to wipe the sweat off his forehead on his shoulder, still desperately trying to hold onto the walls.

“I literally gave you one thing to do and you couldn’t even do that,” Aelin said playfully just to rile up her hot, frustrated and angry husband further.

“Shut up and help me before those become the last words I hear you say.”

Aelin tipped her head back and let out a wicked laugh. On her way to help she picked up the instructions that were laying in the grass.

Aelin propped up a wall so Rowan could attend to the other two that were causing him trouble. Then she dropped the instructions right into Rowan’s line of sight. The icy look it gave it could have frozen oceans

“35 minutes,” Aelin said casually.

“You’ll pay for this later,” Rowan said as he shot her a look that had lost some of its vehemence and gained a glint of something else entirely.

“Oh, I’m counting on it.”


End file.
